


Herb Dictionary

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a quick reference for herbs definitions and uses.





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this as I learn more about herbs. If you want a specific herb defined, just comment.

This page is intentionally left blank until further notice.


	2. M

**M**andrake  
_Mandragora officinarum_  
As a member of the deadly nightshade family, mandrake berries are poisonous. They grow flat along the ground, and according to some sources, are a hallucinogen. The roots are said to attract wealth and good fortune. 

**M**ugwort   
_Artemisia vulgaris  
_Although some consider this herb an invasive weed, it has much potential. Medicinally, it has many good properties, including treatment of pain and fever. In culinary use, it's a bittering agent. When smoked, it's said to bring lucid dreams and prophetic visions, and help the user get in tune with their divine feminine energy. It's often associated with divination and dreaming. 

Orange **M**ullein  
_Verbascum phlomoides  
_Other common names for this herb include wooly mullein, and is named after its orange color. Mullein originates in southern Europe; it favors sunny and dry climates. This herb grows up to 4 feet tall. Mullein is inedible in terms of seasoning, but can be smoked. In fact, when smoked it's said to help the respiratory system. Medicinally, it's an antiseptic and astringent; expels tapeworms; topically, it can heal burns, boils, and other wounds. 


	3. N

Deadly **N**ightshade   
_Atropa belladonna_  
This herb comes from the nightshade family, which includes vegetables like eggplants and potatoes. The berries are poisonous, hence its name. Historically, this herb was used to increase the size of women's pupils to enlarge them, and make the women appear more seductive. It's associated with feminine energy and water, and the planet Saturn.


	4. T

French **T**arragon  
_Artemisia dracunculoides sativa_  
This herb is also known as dragon's mugwort. Its correspondences are as follows. Gender: feminine. Planet: Mars. Element: fire. Astrological sign and deities: Aries, Artemis, Venus. The fresh or dries leaves can be used for detoxification, protection, banishing negative energies, confidence and courage, keeping secrets, a "fixing herb" in Voodoo and Hoodoo practices, and is often used by Hedge Witches for its calming and soothing effect. Both tarragon species favor dry conditions, and dies in the winter months, though resurfaces in the spring. Medicinally, French tarragon is used as an antiseptic, a mild anesthetic, and, in large amounts, as a laxative.

Russian **T**arragon  
_Artemisia dracunculoides Pursch_  
Russian tarragon is sometimes known as "mugwort", though don't confuse it with _Artemisia vulgaris_. This plant grows flat along the ground, and the above ground parts are used as medicine. Tarragon can be used to treat toothaches, digestion issues and poor appetite, water retention, starting menstruation, and to promote sleep. It can be used as a seasoning in culinary practices. It's also used as a fragrance in soaps and cosmetics. It contains a lot of potassium and is made up of compounds that seem to fight bacteria. This is from the Asteraceae family, which is the same as marigolds and daisies, so if you have an allergy to those, use caution. 

A quick explanation on the difference between French and Russian tarragon:  
French tarragon is sold via root divisions, and Russian is sold via seeds. Russian tarragon can grow to be four feet tall. Personally, I grew some in my garden and observed it growing flat along the ground. I don't really know what the deal with that was. Russian tarragon apparently tastes like grass and is bitter, and French numbs the mouth and tastes similar to anise. 


	5. W

**W**ormwood  
_Artemisia absinthium_  
Wormwood is used in absinthe and many other alcoholic drinks. Medicinally, it can fix poor appetite, help various infectious diseases and Crohn's disease.


End file.
